The Vacation
by hm06
Summary: Sakura and Gaara have been together for almost a year. Sasuke returned 4 months ago. Everything is almost back to normal. Couples – Naruto and Hinata, Gaara and Sakura, and many more. It may start off slow but it will get more interesting. Lots of Drama to come. Please Read. Hope you like! :)
1. Chapter 1 A Private Island

**This will not have any fighting in it because I suck at writing them.**

* * *

**Summary**

Sakura and Gaara have been together for almost a year. Sasuke returned 4 months ago. Everything is almost back to normal. Couples – Naruto and Hinata, Gaara and Sakura, and many more (will be explained in chapter 1 or 2).

**Ages:**

Gaara 17

Kankuro: 18

Temari: 19

Naruto: 16

Sakura: 16

Sasuke: 16

Sai: 16

Neji: 17

Rock Lee: 17

TenTen: 17

Kiba: 16

Hinata: 16

Shino: 16

Choji: 16

Shikamaru: 16

Ino: 16

**(Some characters won't be mentioned until later or might not even really be in the story)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 A Private Island**

**Sakura POV**

I woke up in Gaara's arms. I was so happy I got to spend all of yesterday and last night with Gaara. I never get to see him since he lived in the village hidden in the sand (I can't remember the names of the villages so if any of you can help that would be great). He came by as much as possible but it was still never enough.

Since Gaara never sleeps I kissed him on the cheek and got out of bed. I went to my closet and looked through all my clothes. I decided on a new look because I have changed a new love and a new me. I grabbed almost all my clothes and through them on the floor of my room.

"What are you doing?" Asked Gaara.

"I need new clothes. None of these "work'." He just rolled his eyes. He pushed himself into a sitting position and rested his back on the wall behind my bed. I pulled off my shirt and rummaged through what's left of my clothes. Gaara looks at the topless me in nothing but a bra and pajama shorts. I give him a look "what it's not like you haven't seen me naked before. Take a chill pill." We decided to take the next step in our relationship last month. I pulled on a indigo dress a lot like Temari's the only thing different was that it went to my knees, some shorts for underneath, my normal ninja shoes, and I tied my forehead protector on the top of my head like always.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and Gaara leaned down and kissed my neck. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace that had a small jar of sand at the end. It also had the symbol for love engraved on the jar. I lifted my hair up which told him to put it on me. My hair has grown a lot it now goes half way down my back. I turn around and kiss him. "It's beautiful. I love it." He leaned down and kissed me even more.

We only separated when I had to go meet Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. "I'm going to miss you when you're gone."

"I'll miss you to Sakura. Now you have to go you don't want to be late again."

"Okay. Bye. See you soon I will come visit you in a few weeks okay."

"Okay." With that he kissed me good bye and I left.

When I got there Kakashi-sensei was late like always.

"Okay everybody. Lady Tsunade thinks you all deserve a vacation. All of you will be going to a private island for 2 months. Along with Hinata, TenTen, Ino (insert everyone's names) and the sand siblings." He looked at me when he mentioned Gaara's family. "So go pack and be at the gates in 1 hour we are taking a bus to the docks and a boat from there." With that we all waked away Naruto mumbling something about spending time with Hinata, Sai and Sasuke walked away without saying a word.

I was really excited to spend more time with Gaara. I ran home and grabbed my red suitcase. _'Okay what do I need… toothbrush, other toiletries, bathing suit, and clothes. I should bring something fancy just in case.' _I grabbed the clothes I still had and put them in my suit case. I packed up my bathroom products into a makeup bag. I changed into a red tank top and black shorts. I grabbed my money and went to the stores for some clothes.

When I got back I through them into the suit case made sure I had everything I needed and set out to the gate of the village hidden in the leafs.

I got there right on time put my suit case in the storage space on the bus. I grabbed my backpack witch had water and food in it and got on the bus. It was 2 people per seat.

"Sakura come sit here." I heard Temari say and pointed to the spot across from her which had Gaara in the seat next to it. Temari started yelling at Kankuro about something and I wonder if Gaara had his 'earplugs' in. Temari told me that when Gaara got tired of hearing them yell he would command sand into his ears and they would block the sound. I walk over and take my seat. Gaara's sand gourd was sitting at his feet. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. He didn't notice me when I sat down so I poked him in the shoulder. When he noticed it was me sand came out of his ears._ 'I knew he had those things in again.'_

"Temari, Kankuro stop fighting you're really pissing me off."

"Sorry Gaara."

Gaara turned to me and kissed me.

"AWWWWWW! You two are too cute." Temari loved announcing are relationship to the everyone. When we first started dating and we all were walking around the villages Temari would say to everyone 'that's my brother and his girlfriend aren't they cute?' eventually we stopped going in public with her.

As Sasuke walked on the bus we locked eyes and he smiled. He never smiles. Sasuke never approved of mine and Gaara's relationship. Gaara didn't miss the smile of his face when he looked at me. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "Gaara calm down."

"I'm going to kill him." I leaned closer to him and kissed him. He calmed down whenever we kissed.

"You really need to work on controlling your temper." I rested my head on his chest. He leaned whispered "I like it better when you control it for me." In a seductive tone. I closed my eyes and before I knew it Gaara was waking me up because we had to move to the boat.

"Come on Sakura we have to get on the boat."

"But I'm sleeping."

With that he picked me up bridal stile and carried me onto to boat. I was wide awake the second he picked me up. I was laughing the entire time until he put me down on the boat. I took his hand at dragged him to the front of the boat so we could see the ocean. He wrapped his arms around me waist and rested his chin on my head. "It's so peaceful out here. Don't you think so Gaara?"

"It is pretty quiet."

We didn't move for the entire 30 minute boat ride. When we reached the island it was so amazing. There were these beautiful buildings on the beach. There were even bedrooms on the water. I grabbed Gaara's had and dragged him off the boat and onto the path the lead to the building on the water. "MINE I CALL ONE OF THESE ROOMS!"

"Nice Sakura. Well it is pretty cool to have a room on the water." Gaara smiled at me. I love his smile you see Gaara smile les then you see Sasuke smile.

Everyone picked their rooms. Naruto and Hinata were in the other room on the water. There were only 2 rooms they were in separate buildings. Everyone was on the beach. I went to are room to unpack. I got my clothes and stuff in the closet and bathroom. I grabbed my bathing suit and was about to change. When Gaara entered the room _'talk about bad timing' _I walked over and pushed him out of the room and locked the door.

He was banging on the door. "Sakura why did you kick me out. I need my bathing suit."

"Hang on I need to get changed give me 2 minutes." I put on a black bathing suit on with red lace over the black fabric. I walked over to the door and let Gaara in. He walked in and just looked at me. I walked over to the bed where my towel and hair tie was. Gaara was still staring at me. I grabbed a pillow off the bed and through it at him. It hit him right in the face.

He picked the pillow off the ground. "Oh it's on." he started hitting me with the pillow. I waited for an opening and tackled him onto the bed. I was now sitting on top of him. I stuck my tongue out at him. I leaned down and pulled his shirt off.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I need to borrow this." I wave his shirt in front of his face. I pull it over my head to cover up until I got to the beach. I climbed off the bed and grabbed my hair tie. I gathered my hair and started outing it in a high pony.

"Why do you need my shirt?"

"I needed to cover-up until we got to the beach besides I like this shirt." I grab my towel and head to the door. "I'll wait for you outside. While you get changed." With that I walked out the door and sat in the hall.

* * *

**So you there's the first chapter. Hope you like. I will have some Naruto POV about him and Hinata. I will add all the couples in the beginning of chapter 2.**

**-Lynne**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beach

The Vacation Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Beach**

**Sakura POV**

When Gaara exited our room he was in burgundy swim shorts that went to his knees and a grey t-shirt. I tried to convince him not to bring his gourd of sand but I lost that battle. He said he never goes anywhere without it. I said were on a freaking beach there's already plenty of sand already there. But I still lost. We made our way to the beach and I jumped on Gaara's back and pointed to the beach "That way."

"There is no way in hell am I carrying you to the beach."

"Please Raccoon Boy." I always called him that because the black around his eyes reminded me about a raccoon for some reason.

"What did I say about calling me that!?"

"Just this once. Please!"

"Fine but just this once."

"Yay Victory!"

He started laughing. He had a very cute laugh it always made me laugh along with him.

We were the last ones to come to the beach everyone was already doing stuff.

Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru, Naruto splashing Hinata with water, Shino was sitting in the shade, Sasuke and Sai were yelling at each other, Shikamaru and Temari were making out (I'm a fan of Shikamaru and Temari), Kankuro was surfing, TenTen and Neji were swimming Rock Lee and Choji were eating well mostly Choji, Lee was just sitting there really, and Ino was tanning. Temari came up to us and took a picture I was still on Gaara's back.

"Hey Gaara do you know how to surf?"

"Ya. Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering." I jumped off his back and grabbed his wrist over to a patch of sand. I put are beach towels down and took of Gaara's shirt. I ran towards the water I stopped and turned to Gaara. "Are you coming?" He takes off his shirt and runs to me he picks me up bridal style and ran into the water. He stops and throws me in. I stood up the surface of the water went just past my belly button. I spit water in his face and stick my tongue out at him. I jump on him and push on his head catching him off guard and I dunked him under water.

When he came back up he gave me a scary look and said "Not cool." I felt sand move around my feet and up to my knees. It was holding me in place it wrapped around my wrists and held them down by my side. I was a little scared right now. But then he gave me a seductive smile and started walking closer to me. He cups my face and starts kissing me and I kiss him back. He wraps his arms around my waist. The sand lets go and I move my hands to his shoulder and push myself up and wrap my legs around his waist. We staid like that for a while until Gaara automatic sand barrier comes up and we look at it and see a kunai sticking in the barrier. We look in the direction it came from to see Naruto standing there with another in his hand.

"Get a room!"

Temari walks up to him with Shikamaru beside her and she starts yelling at Naruto. "But there so cute together don't ruin the mood. Besides Gaara might kill you, you idiot."

We stopped paying attention after that. I splashed him with water and ran toward the beach. I walk over to wear we left are towels I dry off a little and pull on the shirt I stole from Gaara. Gaara came up behind me and gave me a sort of backwards hug. I turned and faced him "I'm going to go try and convince Temari to stop yelling a Naruto. Okay."

"Good luck."

I walked over to wear Temari and Naruto were yelling at each other I asked Shikamaru "What's going on now."

"Temari thinks Gaara's going to kill Naruto and she's keeps saying something about you too being too cute to torment."

"Ok thanks." I step in between Temari and Naruto. "SHUT UP ALREADY. IM TIRED OF LISTING TO YOU TO YELLING AT EACHOTHER!"

They both look down at the ground and say "sorry." Almost at the same time.

"Thanks now Naruto that was a stupid move Gaara probably would have killed you if it wasn't for me coming him down. And Temari don't bug Naruto about bugging us."

"K" they both said at the same time again.

"Well Temari, Shikamaru do you want to come and get some lunch with us? Naruto you go get Hinata and we will all have lunch together."

"Ok I'm in the mood for ramen anyway."

"Okay Gaara and I will meet all of you at the ramen shop over there" I pointed to the ramen shop at the end of a path. "In about 5 minutes." We all went our separate ways. I went to go get Gaara, Naruto went to get Hinata, and Temari and Shikamaru started walking down the path.

I walked over to Gaara who was sitting on one of the top branch of a nearby tree. "Come down Gaara were going to the ramen shop with Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata for lunch."

"I'm good. I'm going to sit here come get me when you're done."

I through a shuriken at him but the sand stopped it. _'At least I got his attention.'(When its italic she's thinking or talking to herself / inner Sakura.)_

'_**Got his attention. Ya right! He's just sitting there.'(When its italic and bold its 'inner Sakura')**_

I through some sand at him. That didn't work either. I focused chakra to my feet and jumped landing next to him. I sat down and rested my head on his shoulder. "Please."

"Nope."

"Pretty Please!?" I gave him my puppy dog face. He could never say no to that face.

"No."

"Fine you made me do this." I stood on up and climbed to the top of the tree. He looked at me and said "Sakura what are you doing up there? Come down." I looked at him and jumped head first for the ground I knew he would save me using his sand. Before I knew it I was in Gaara's arms bridal style. Him using his sand to levitate himself in midair.

"You're crazy I hope you know that."

"I knew you would catch me. Now come on we have to go meet the others."

"Okay lets go."


	3. Chapter 3 The Beach Naruto POV

**Sorry this took me a wile to upload it was done and ready but i had school and to be honest i totally forgot. Again I'm really sorry.**

* * *

Hinata and I started getting settled in are room. We unpacked all are stuff for the next 2 months. I didn't have as much stuff as Hinata I had shorts, pants, underwear, shirts and a toothbrush and toothpaste. Hinata had a different outfit for every day, 4 different bathing suits, toothbrush and all that other girl stuff. There were 2 beds in the room Kakashi -sense wouldn't let any of us have a room with only 1 bed well except for Sakura and Gaara because Gaara didn't sleep. There was a bathroom and a small kitchen with a fridge, sink and kettle nothing major.

I grabbed my bathing suits and went to the bathroom to change. Hinata just came out when I finished getting my stuff. She looked hot and a little nervous because she was doing that thing with her hands. She had on a light blue bikini.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead before saying "You look really hot."

"R-really. Thanks Naruto." even though we were dating she was still nervous whenever I was around. It was kind of cute. I smiled at her and walked into the bathroom to get changed. I put on orange swim shorts that went to my knees, a black shirt and flip flops.

I came out of the bathroom and grabbed a towel. "Hinata are you ready to go."

"Yes be right there." she opened the sliding door that led to the deck. The deck had a padded sitting spot and a trampoline thing that you use to jump into the water. The ocean here was really clear you could see all the way down to the ground. You could see all the fish and plants. "Ready to go." she said as she walked to grab her towel.

We walked to the beach holding hands. We were one of the first people there only Temari and Shikamaru were there and they were setting up a spot in the sand.

"Naruto let's go over there under that tree."

Hinata and I walked under a tree. The tree helped act as a shield from the sun. We set up are towels and rested there shortly after everyone started to arrive. The only people left to come we're Shino, Sakura and Gaara. "Hinata let's go swimming."

"Okay sure."

I pulled of my black shirt and walked over to water. I focus my chakra to my feet and start walking on the water. The 9 tailed fox's symbol was visible now. I started playing on the water and kicking some at Hinata because she was chicken. I soon see her walking on the water towards me.

We go further out. I dive right in. "Come on in. The waters really nice."

She shakes her head no so I swim under her feet and pull her under. We swim to the surface and she splashes me in the face. "See it's not that bad right." I ask.

"No it's really nice."

"See I told you."

We swim closer to shore so we can touch the ground. The water now comes up to my waist. I splash Hinata with water again and she splashes me back. We start laughing. This went on for a few minutes. I move in and kiss her. She splashes me again so I splash her back.

I saw a flash of light and look over and I saw Gaara giving Sakura a piggy back ride and Temari holding a camera.

We got out of the water and sat in the shade of a tree for a while. I see Gaara and Sakura making out in the water so I decided I will pull a prank on them.

I grab my kunai and throw it at them. Gaaras sand barrier stopped it from hitting them. Which I knew would happen.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO. THERE SO CUTE TOGETHER DON'T RUIN THE MOOD. BESIDES GAARA MIGHT KILL YOU, YOU IDIOT!" I look to see who the yelling was coming from. It was none other than Temari.

"WELL THEY SHOULDN'T BE MAKING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WATER UNLESS THEY WANT TO GET BUGGED. STUPID!" I yelled back.

This went on for a good few minutes until Sakura came up and stepped in between Temari and me and yelled" SHUT UP ALREADY. IM TIRED OF LISTING TO YOU TO YELLING AT EACHOTHER!"

"Sorry." Temari and I say almost at the same time.

"Thanks. Now Naruto that was a stupid move Gaara probably would have killed you if it wasn't for me coming him down. And Temari don't bug Naruto about bugging us." Sakura said.

"K" we both said at the same time.

"Well Temari, Shikamaru do you want to come and get some lunch with us? Naruto you go get Hinata and we will all have lunch together."

"Ok I'm in the mood for ramen anyway." I replied.

"Okay Gaara and I will meet all of you at the ramen shop over there" Sakura pointed to the ramen shop at the end of a path. "In about 5 minutes."

We all went our separate ways. I went to go get Hinata, Sakura went to get Gaara, and Temari and Shikamaru started walking down the path.

I walked over to Hinata who was still sitting in the shade. "Come on were going for ramen with Sakura, Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru." I said extending my hand to Hinata.

"Ok sounds fun." She said as she took my hand and I helped her up. We started walking down the path that led to the ramen shop.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Please Review i love hearing you opinion. if you have any ideas feel free to private message me or just review saying 'i have an idea' and i will private message you saying 'whats your idea' and you can tell me i might just add it to the story.**

**-Lynne**


	4. Chapter 4 My Talk With Sasuke

**Sorry for the wait. I have been really busy with school. And I had a test every day last week. I passed all of them. YAY! So anyway hope you like. **

* * *

**Sakura POV**

We ate lunch with everyone. It was fun. Temari wouldn't shut up about Gaara and I and it was really starting to get on my nerves. Shikamaru really just sat there and added to the conversation every once and a wile. Naruto and Hinata were being all cute. But I had to admit they were happy together and they made a really cute couple.

Gaara and I were the last to leave. We walked down the path holding hands. I saw Sasuke at the end of the path walking towards us. Gaara tightened his grip on my hand. I reached over and put both my hands around his to reassure him everything was okay.

"Sakura can I talk to you?" asked Sasuke.

Gaara stepped in front of me. He was always a little overprotective but I understood. I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. I reached up and leaned it to kiss him, our foreheads touching after. "It's okay. Relax. I will be fine I'll see you tonight." I said. I walked over to Sasuke and we walked back to the beach. I kept looking back at Gaara until I couldn't see him anymore.

Everyone was on the opposite side of the beach. So Sasuke and I were alone. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I can't really remember. I mainly just wanted to spend some time with you. Ever since I got back we haven't had a real conversation."

"You right we haven't. We just had the odd meeting with Kakashi- sensei."

"So you and Gaara. How did that happen?"

"He saved my life and we kept in touch after that and eventually fell in love."

"How did he save your life?"

"Last year we were fighting a rouge ninja a powerful one to. I got knocked out. He fractured a few ribs and shattered the bone in my left leg. When I woke up Gaara was fighting him and eventually killed him. He carried me all the way back to the village. When Lady Tsunade had me in surgery to repair the bane in my leg he didn't leave he staid and weighted to know if I was okay. He was the first person I saw after surgery. Lady Tsunade said that if he didn't bring me to her a piece of bone from my ribs would have punctured my lung and I would have died. Since then he always sent me messages and we stayed in touch and then we fell in love."

"Well I'm glad you're not dead."

"Thanks. That's means a lot to me."

We walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So how far have you and Gaara gone?"

'_What the hell was he thinking asking that question?'_ I channeled chakra to me hand and slapped him across the face sending him flying. I think I broke his jaw in the process. "Who do you think you are asking that question!?" I yelled at him.

"God Sakura I think you broke my jaw."

"Well you deserved it." I leaned down and put my hand on his jaw to heal it. I could fell it moving back into place. It was a disturbing sound hearing the bones move and snap back into place but I was used to it I hear it almost every day.

"Thanks for healing me."

"I shouldn't have done it. But you are my friend."

We walked along the beach talking for a lot longer than planned. Because soon enough the sun was setting. "Crap. It's late. I got to go I promised Gaara something. I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke." I used my ninja speed to get to the dock leading to my room in over half the time. I walked along the dock admiring the sunset.

I walked onto the deck in front of my room and sat on the couch so I could watch the sunset. It was so beautiful. The colors mixed together so wonderful. The pink and orange merging with the blue sky. I sensed chakra behind me. I didn't even have to look behind me to know who it was.

I felt strong arms wrap around me. I tilted my head back to look into Gaara's beautiful blue/green eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. "It's beautiful. Don't you think so?" I asked.

"It's a lot different from Suna or Konoha." he said while moving to sit beside me on the couch.

"Ya its really peaceful out here. There's no noise." I leaned in and kissed him again. Soon enough it became a full blown make out session. I stood up and pulled off my shirt well Gaara's shirt and jumped into the water. "Come swim with me Gaara it's so nice."

Gaara pulled of the shirt he was wearing and jumped in the clear blue water.

**15 Minutes Later**

We sat on the trampoline by the water looking up at the star covered night sky. It was so amazing. I had my arm wrapped Gaara and my head resting on his chest. Hi was holding me close with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. It was a little cool out and Gaara could tell I was cold he used his sand to bring a blanket I left on the couch over to us. We were curled up under it. Soon I was asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked. I was originally going to have a make out scene instead of the swimming scene but I didn't like the way it turned out. Well anyway love you guys. Please Review I love knowing what people think even if it's bad. I want to thank MiyatheEarthninja for your idea. I incorporated some of it into this chapter and there will be more in the next because I know I can expand the idea a lot more. Please give me ideas mostly because I have writers block lately and this way I don't have to make most of it up on my own and I can finish chapters faster and get them up more often. Review please. Love ya all.**

**-Lynne**


	5. Chapter 5 Sakura's Birthday

**Hope you like. Sorry it took me a wile. I like to right this story when i'm at my dads and i'm only here every second weekend so i don't get much time. I would like to thank my best friend Erica for helping me wright the past few chapters and hopefully the next few ones. Love ya Erica you are a life savor sometimes. **

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I woke up to the bright early morning light shining in my face. I shifted and curled up on the pillow next to me. I heard my pillow laugh. I hit the pillow and said "Shut up. You stupid pillow." Wait pillows don't laugh. I bolt up and see Gaara next to me I swear I jumped 10 feet in the air. "God Gaara. You almost gave me a heart attack.

"I like that 'God Gaara'."

I punch him in the arm. "It wasn't a title you idiot."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist. He started kissing me. "I know I'm just bugging you." He said in between kisses.

I smile and kiss him back. I leaned back to lie down and Gaara follows my lead. We made out like that for a while. When we broke apart I stood up and stretched. Gaara stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist again. "Happy Birthday." He whispers in my ear. I turn in his arms to kiss him again. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards are room so we could get ready for the day.

We walk to out room and I grab the clothes I was going to wear. I laid them out on the bed and walked towards the bathroom so I could take a shower. I turned on the shower and undressed. I opened the bathroom door just a bit and poked my head out. "Want to join me?" I ask. With that Gaara walked toward me. Pulling off his shirt in the process.

After are shower we got dressed. I slipped on a black kimono with cherry blossoms on it, I tied it with pink cloth. The kimono went to my knees and had 3 quarter inch sleeves. I put on the necklace Gaara gave me, I pulled my hair into a French braid that went to the center of my back and I tied it with a small red ribbon. I put my forehead protector on like in usually do.

I looked at Gaara and he had on a pair of black pants and a burgundy shirt. _'same old Gaara'_ I thought to myself as I walked over and gave him a kiss. He pulled a small gift rapped box out from behind his back and handed it to me. I opened it, it was a blue jewelry box. I opened the box and it revealed a beautiful black and white tennis bracelet. The gems were arranged in a zigzag pattern, it was the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" asked Gaara.

"I don't like it, I love it. It's the most beautiful bracelet I have ever seen." I replied

"I'm glad."

"Can you help me put it on?" He took the bracelet out of the box and placed it on my right wrist. I looked at Gaara and gave him a big kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you to Sakura."

We walked to go get breakfast. We sat in a booth. I ordered pancakes and a strawberry kiwi smoothie. Gaara got waffles and orange juice. We ate breakfast and sat there for a while talking as I finished my smoothie. On our way out we ran into Naruto and Hinata.

"Happy Birthday Sakura." said Naruto and Hinata practically at the same time.

That was all they said because they left for breakfast and Gaara and I walked back to our room.

"What do you want to do? It is your birthday." asked Gaara.

"Let's stay in today I don't really want to do anything than spend it with you. In the security of our room." I said as I pushed Gaara onto the bed. I crawled on top of him and we started making out.

We laid there on the bed for a while my head resting on his chest with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I reached over to the bed side table and grabbed the TV remote. I turned on the flat screen TV that was mounted to the wall in front of the bed. I turned on the TV just in time to see some dude get his eye pocked out of his head from behind with a jack hammer.** (A/N Movie – My Bloody Valentine. That was the only part I saw of the movie because I left after that. I love scary movies now but that was just to disturbing for me to continue watching.)** I screamed and buried my head in Gaara's chest yelling "Change the channel, change the channel." Over and over again until he got the channel changed.

I unburied my head and looked up at a laughing Gaara I hit him in the head. He clenched the back of his head as I walked to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the bathroom you idiot. I have to pee."

"Too much information." He yelled through the other side of the closed door.

"Good!" I yelled back at him.

The rest of my morning was good. All I did was cuddle with Gaara on the bed. It was a relaxing birthday morning. But it was all ruined when Gaara made me leave.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Gaara lead me away from my room.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise."

"Just wait and find out."

* * *

**I finally updated this. Yay. If you ready any of my other fanfics I'm sorry I didn't update them I had this chapter already half written and I know I said I would update my other ones by Friday October the 19th but my I went into the gym to get some extra gymnastics practice in and I also went out with some friends that evening so I had zero time. I'm just glad I got this one updated. I will try to update soon (key word soon) but no promises I am really busy with school, gymnastics and dance so I have almost zero time to wright. My best friend Erica helped me wright this and she will be having her own fanfiction up so check her out I will post her fanfiction name in the beginning of the next chapter. I already read some of her stories and I like them. Ones about the akatsuki and them having a daughter and she goes into Konoha. She also has one based in the sand village and one with Kakashi having a daughter. I am not just saying there good because she's my friend I am saying this because I truly like them. So review and I will hopefully find time to wright. Love ya.**

**-Lynne**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

ANNOUNCEMENT!

My computer died. It has i virus and i don't have another one that i can use whenever i feel like it. I am on my friends computer at the moment. So i just wanted to let you know that this story is on hold until i get a new computer or i post a story from my friends house. It all depends on if i get a chance or not. I know i haven't updated in forever but i have exams coming up so its study study, study. i also do gymnastics so when im not studying its in the gym training for companions. Im a busy person and school comes first than its gymnastics. Writing stories is just something i do for fun. Anyway i am really sorry and hope to talk to you all very soon.

-Lynne


End file.
